


super homo escapade 2: electric boogaloo

by JamLabs



Series: MGS Summer Games 2020 [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, also i think its cute how kaz challenged him, and now he's doing it again... and still losing, and still lost, finished this at 3Am so there's probably mistakes i didnt' catch, i really like bbkaz okay, i think they should be soft to each other, kaz doesn't know he's gay yet but he's still pining, takes place before Mother Base is gotten, to all those competitions, uhhhhh snake is gay and pining, your honor they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamLabs/pseuds/JamLabs
Summary: I'm gay for soft bbkazI think they should be soft... I think they should be allowed to be a little happyi am the first super homo escapade. that is me nd If You Know You Know
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Series: MGS Summer Games 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	super homo escapade 2: electric boogaloo

Kaz sets his face into a frown as he stares Snake down. “Fight me.” he says. Snake makes a sound that almost sounds like a ‘huh?’ and sets down his food. 

“Fight you...?” He repeats. “Like… spar?” 

Kaz nods. “I’m going to beat you this time,” he says. “I’ve been working hard! I’m gonna win and show everyone who’s really boss!” 

Snake chuckles and shakes his head. He pushes the plate away and stands up. He tilts his head and grins at Kaz, the thrill of a prospective fight shining in his eye. “We’ll see about that, Kazuhira.” 

Despite himself, he feels the tips of his ears go red. How can Snake disarm him so easily?! It’s not fair! He huffs and crosses his arms, looking away from Snake. “You’ll see.” He says, marching out of the mess hall. A few interested soldiers on duty shoot him looks, looks that he promptly ignores. He’s going to spar with the boss, and he’s going to win this time. Snake always wins, he wins against anyone who tries to fight him. He won in all those competitions they had what feels like forever ago. Fishing, eating, blindfolded gun stripping… He’s going to win this time. Kaz is going to be the first to take him down. He’s going to pin Snake to the ground, feel that battle high that comes from winning, with having Snake helpless beneath him. He’s going to win. 

He hears the quick steps Snake makes to catch up to him, his boots thumping against the dirt. “So,” Snake says, amusement clear in his voice. “What made you wanna fight?” 

“You’ve been on top for too long, Snake.” Kaz responds, not taking his eyes off the path in front of him. “I’m gonna take you down.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He stops in a clearing and settles into a stance. “Are you ready to lose?”

Snake has the gall to grin at him, not even bothering to get into a fighting position. “C’mon Kaz, let’s--” 

He cuts Snake off with a punch straight to his jaw. There’s a sharp  _ crack!  _ and Snake’s head snaps back. Before Kaz can capitalize on the brief opportunity, Snake grabs his outstretched arm and throws him to the ground. His breath is knocked from his lungs, and he gasps for breath. It doesn’t help when Snake puts his boot at his neck, not pressing down just yet, but the threat is clear. “Shit…” Snake says, rubbing at his jaw. “You weren’t messing around.” 

Kaz catches his breath and glares. “I’m going to win,” he says stubbornly. “Let’s go again.” 

Snake moves away from his informal pin, and offers a hand, one that is ignored. Kaz brushes the dirt off his clothes. Snake retracts his hand and runs it through his hair. “Again? Alright.” He actually settles into a stance this time, that strange style he likes so much. Kaz’s adapting to that fighting style, he’s learning, he’s using it for himself.

Snake takes the initiative this time, coming at him with what seems like deliberative movement. As soon as Snake throws his first punch, Kaz moves. He echoes the trick Snake pulled on him earlier, grabbing Snake’s arm to try and throw him, but finds himself eating dirt again in the next second. He shakes off his dizziness and looks up at where Snake is looming over him. 

“Up,” Snake says. No hand is offered this time, but Kaz is too angry to take it anyway. He shoots to his feet, ignoring the way his vision swims with the sudden movement. “Try again.” 

When did this turn into one of Snake’s damn training sessions? Kaz is pissed. He wanted to  _ fight,  _ not be lectured! “Shut up!” He demands, throwing himself back at Snake. Snake only sighs and in the next moment he’s face down on the ground, Snake kneeling on his back. 

“Kaz.” Snake says. “I’m happy to fight you, you know. But you won’t get any better if you keep acting like this.” Kaz snarls and struggles against Snake’s pin. 

“You humiliated me!” He manages, dirt smearing against his glasses as he turns his head. “I’m going to beat you, if it’s the last thing I do!” 

Snake gets up, and he sees… something. Snake looks almost fond for a split second, before stern professionalism masks it. “Okay.” He says. “Next week, same time. You’re getting better, but there’s still improvement. Think about joining a training session.” Snake walks away, leaving him defeated and battered in the dirt. Kaz grits his teeth. 

He hates to admit it but… that’s not a bad idea. He needs to get better. He  _ will  _ get better. 

The next time they fight, Kaz gets his ass kicked. And the time after that, and after that, and months have passed before Kaz is actually able to get Snake to the ground. He’s immediately grappled with Snake’s legs and flipped over so he’s pinned, but he did it. He got Snake down for barely a moment, just a little taste of victory. He makes Snake fight him again, and again and again, and at the end of this session they’re both breathing hard. Kaz has what feels like sixty new bruises, and he can see at least four blooming across Snake’s arms. Snake’s brow unfurrows and he looks just a touch more relaxed. He leans down and offers a hand to Kaz, one that he takes this time. He got his ass handed to him so often, so effortlessly, he’s gained a deep respect and appreciation for his boss. And maybe he thinks it’s nice how Snake corrects his form, how Snake takes the time in their training sessions to help him get better and give him a sliver of a chance against him. 

Snake pulls him to his feet and reaches out to brush dirt off his uniform. “You did good,” he compliments. Heat rises to his cheeks. What…? “You’re improving a lot. Good job, Kaz.” 

“I--” he’s honestly disarmed. Why does a compliment from Snake make him lose his words?! “O-of course! I’m going to beat you, someday!” He boasts, mentally scrambling to save his reputation. 

“Heh, okay.” Snake says, amusement glittering in his bright blue eye. “Why don’t you go cool off? Take a shower, get a drink. You deserve it.” 

Kaz grins and punches him on the shoulder. “You should do the same, Snake! You’ve been fighting just as hard, yeah?” 

Snake actually laughs, and Kaz feels pleased with himself. “Okay, why not. I’ll join you.” He says.

Kaz flushes pink. He knows Snake doesn’t mean it but oh… his mind drifts to the thought of Snake joining him. He knows how strong Snake is, how nice he’d look… Snake is still standing there, looking at him expectantly. Kaz blinks behind his glasses, his blush only growing. “What?” He asks defensively. “I know I’m dirty, I know, I--” 

“Go on,” Snake prompts gently. “I’ll get us a beer. Meet me by the edge of camp?” 

He scrambles to save face and nods. “Yeah! I’ll meet you there!” What was he thinking? There’s no way, no way… He almost wants to beat himself up for thinking it. Instead he laughs and heads off, hurrying to be able to share a beer with his boss. 

Snake clinks his bottle against Kaz’s and leans back against a tree. He exhales and closes his eye for a brief moment. Kaz is struck by just how peaceful he looks. It’s something he wants to see more often. He feels himself getting soft, everything getting too comfortable, so he clears his throat. “Snake!” He says, holding out his barely touched beer. His alcohol tolerance is terrible, but maybe he’ll stop feeling so embarrassed and stop thinking so much if he does this. “Drinking contest!” 

Snake gives him a look. “I don’t particularly want to see you drop your pants in front of everyone again.” 

Kaz scoffs and rolls his eyes. “There’s no proof I did that--”

“There are pictures.” 

“No proof!” 

Snake laughs a little. “Okay, okay. Just this one bottle though. Speed drinkin’.” 

Kaz nods, accepting Snake’s conditions. “Just this one bottle.” Snake eyes his beer. “It’s still full, don’t worry. Yours?” 

“I’ll get a new one, I’ve already had some.” Snake grabs the cooler he brought with him and pulls out another bottle. He cracks it open and locks eyes with Kaz. “Ready?” 

Kaz nods, determined to win and get that weird feeling out of his chest. “Ready.” 

Snake counts them down. As soon as the one leaves his lips, the beer is already filling Kaz’s mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut, drinking as fast as he can. It stings his throat as it goes down, mouthful after mouthful. “Done.” Snake’s voice cuts over his thoughts, and he gapes, beer spilling out from between his lips. 

“Wh--  _ How?”  _ He grabs Snake’s empty beer bottle, peering inside to make sure he’s telling the truth.

Snake only shrugs. “I’m good at eating and drinking quick, I guess.” 

Kaz glaces at his nearly finished beer and pours what’s left of it on Snake’s head. “Screw you, Snake!” He says, a pleased grin on his face. “Who let you be good at everything?” 

Snake looks up at him, shocked and dripping with beer. “Kaz…” He mutters. Kaz sees his hand going for the still filled bottle at his side and he pushes Snake away. 

“Nuh uh!” He says, waggling his finger at his boss. “Don’t even try it!” 

Snake looks him up and down before smirking. “Fine. One more wager.” 

His interest is piqued. Snake is challenging him? “Oh?”

“Card games. Let’s play some.” Snake pulls a deck out of the cooler’s pockets and lays it on the ground between them. “Any game you want. I win, I get to match the shower you gave me.” 

“You’re on.” Snake may be good at fighting, but there’s no way he’s good at cards too, right? Right?

Snake is good at cards. He’s  _ great  _ at cards. Blackjack, poker, war, rummy, slapjack, he wins them all. His hands are sticky from running them through his beer soaked hair. Snake is gleaming with satisfaction. In his slightly buzzed state, he thinks that Snake is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Framed against the setting sun through the jungle, a gleam of pride and victory in his eye, a slight flush to his cheeks with the alcohol. Snake has to be sloshed… Kaz made him drink with every hand he won to try and increase his chances. They’re out of beer. A small pile sits beside Snake. 

“You’re coming with me,” Kaz says, grabbing at Snake’s hand and hauling them both to their feet. “Chess! You can’t beat me in that!” He’s got a set in his tent, he has to bring Snake back so he can win! 

“We’ll see,” Snake teases. “Haven’t lost yet, have I?” 

“Shut up!” 

“I’ll shut up when you win~” 

Kaz shoves Snake, making him laugh. “You’re a real jerk, you know that?” Kaz pushes him down, knocking Snake flat onto his ass, still laughing. He sits on Snake’s lap, and puts his hands against his chest, pushing him enough to make him lean back a little. He’s got Snake here. He can’t move! That’s exactly what victory looks like! “Got you!” he says. 

Snake tilts his head. “Ooh. Looks like you have…” 

“I win.” Kaz says. “I got you down on the ground, and unable to move. Just like the rules said.” 

Snake blinks at him. It seems to take him a while to think, before he just nods. “Doesn’t feel like losing…” he mutters. Kaz huffs. What’s the point of beating Snake if he doesn’t feel like he’s lost?! Snake laughs his little choppy laugh. “You’re cute when you get all huffy.” he says.

“Yeah?” Kaz can smell the alcohol covering both of them. “Well, well--!” Complimenting women is something he’s really good at, so why can’t he think of anything for Snake? “You’re cuter!” He settles on, nodding. 

“Hrnh…” Snake mumbles. “Looks like you’ve beaten me twice now.” 

“You’d better get used to it!” Kaz says, poking Snake. “I’m gonna keep winning!” 

Snake laughs, something soft. His hazy eye meets Kaz’s. “Okay.” he says. Silence falls between them, but it’s comfortable. It’s nice. It feels lived in, like he’s finally found somewhere to stay. Snake’s eye starts to droop close, and Kaz reluctantly slides off his lap. He helps Snake up, before taking his hand and leading him back to their tent. He drops Snake off in bed, watching the man kick his boots off before collapsing into an inebriated pile on top of his sheets. 

“Bet I can stay awake longer than you,” Kaz mumbles, pulling his own shoes off. Snake doesn’t respond and he mentally marks down another victory for him. He’s gonna catch up to Snake and keep winning. This whole night feels like a victory. Kaz falls down onto his cot and lets sleep claim him, warm and satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay for soft bbkaz   
> I think they should be soft... I think they should be allowed to be a little happy   
> i am the first super homo escapade. that is me nd If You Know You Know


End file.
